


The way to love you

by AlxAtz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't expect a plot, Enjoy these short poems, Español | Spanish, Fluff without Plot, Just something soft I thought of, LITERALLY, Love Poems, M/M, No Plot, No direct mention of their names, Poetry, Prose Poem, San as the muse, Seonghwa writes poems for San, These are just poems, What I think Seonghwa writes for San, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: Donde Seonghwa escribe poemas pensando en San.---Estos son solamente los poemas, no hay historia detrás, es como si se estuviera leyendo el cuaderno de escritos de Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	1. Plata.

Esa noche los rayos lunares entraban por la ventana  
Reflejaban en tonos azules  
Pero en su piel  
Oh, en su piel  
Se fundían  
Tonos plateados pitaban su estructura  
Tonos dorados resaltaban en su cabello  
Y sus ojos  
Dios, sus ojos  
Color bronce  
Sus pestañas azabache protegiéndoles  
Sus manos tan finas y delicadas  
Sus labios de cuarzo rosado  
Sus dientes de mármol  
Esa sonrisa que hacía que los pájaros se asomasen a la ventana  
Y él simplemente les sonreía y saludaba  
¿Cómo puede existir?  
Como si la luna hubiese suspirado y entregado su alma a su cuerpo  
Todo él brillaba  
Como si el sol hubiese decidido besar su frente con cariño  
Todo en él era correcto  
Como si la tierra misma le hubiese moldeado con sus raíces  
El viento reducía su velocidad al pasar por él para no despeinarle  
La lluvia se apartaba para no mojarle  
Pero si él lo pedía  
Caía sobre él  
Haciéndolo reír  
Haciéndolo bailar  
Él vivía  
Él vivía sin saber  
Sin saber que  
Sin saber que el mundo vivía por él.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Seonghwa escribe poemas pensando en San.  
> \---
> 
> Estos son solamente los poemas, no hay historia detrás, es como si se estuviera leyendo el cuaderno de escritos de Seonghwa.

Primavera.  
Nunca la primavera se había visto de esta manera  
No cuando en medio de los girasoles estaba él bailando  
Esperando verles florecer  
Y ellos lo sabían  
Lo estaban esperando  
Pues en cuanto puso un pie en la tierra  
En cuanto su sonrisa reflejó la luz del sol  
Todos voltearon a él  
Abriendo para él  
Dejando ver sus hermosos pétalos amarillos  
Todo para escucharle de nuevo  
Su emoción le llevó a reír  
Y entonces todos florecieron  
Nadie quería perderse el espectáculo  
Él creía que eran los girasoles  
Pero los girasoles sabían que era él  
Todo siempre era él.


	3. Through my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Seonghwa escribe poemas pensando en San.  
> \---
> 
> Estos son solamente los poemas, no hay historia detrás, es como si se estuviera leyendo el cuaderno de escritos de Seonghwa.

Desde sus ojos  
Desde sus ojos todo era azul  
Pero él  
Él era el tono de azul más precioso de todos  
Como cuando la noche está por dar su último aliento  
Como cuando el día apenas toma fuerzas para levantarse  
Como cuando el río se encuentra con el mar  
Dicen que el azul es triste  
Pero él le llenaba de vida  
Sus tonos le hacían amar la tristeza que alguna vez sintió  
Si tuviera que volver a ver todo en azul pálido  
Solamente para poder dejarle brillar a él  
Lo volvería a hacer  
Lo pintaría a mano  
Y lo volvería a hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Seonghwa escribe poemas pensando en San.  
> \---
> 
> Estos son solamente los poemas, no hay historia detrás, es como si se estuviera leyendo el cuaderno de escritos de Seonghwa.

El toque de sus labios era como si hubiese resurgido del centro de la Tierra  
Le quemaba  
Le marcaba por todos lados  
Pero era dulce  
Era adictivo  
Como si fuese de metal fundido  
Un arma en su contra  
Un arma en su favor  
El toque de sus labios ardía  
Pero  
El toque de sus labios le sanaba  
Esos labios rosados que pasaban a ser rubí después de un rato  
El toque de sus labios le arruinaba  
Pero  
El toque de sus labios le componía  
El toque de sus labios se sentía como hielo  
Se derretía contra el calor de su piel  
Se fundía en él  
El toque de sus labios era su perdición  
Pero  
El toque de sus labios  
El toque de sus labios  
El toque de sus labios  
...  
El toque de sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Seonghwa escribe poemas pensando en San.  
> \---
> 
> Estos son solamente los poemas, no hay historia detrás, es como si se estuviera leyendo el cuaderno de escritos de Seonghwa.

Lo supo  
Le vio llorar y lo supo  
No iba a permitirlo más  
No iba a permitir que su rostro se llenara de caminos salados  
No iba a permitir que su piel se manchara en líneas  
No iba a permitir verle ese tipo de brillo en sus ojos  
Le vio llorar  
Le vio llorar y aún así  
Aún así no lo entendió  
Sus lágrimas parecían diamantes  
Y los caminos que dejaban en su piel eran de plata  
Pero podía ver que aquello dolía  
¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía llorar?  
No lo sabía  
Pero  
Le vio llorar  
Y lo supo  
No iba a permitirlo más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Seonghwa escribe poemas pensando en San.  
> \---
> 
> Estos son solamente los poemas, no hay historia detrás, es como si se estuviera leyendo el cuaderno de escritos de Seonghwa.

Sus hoyuelos  
Más de una vez se imaginó el origen real de ellos  
Pero ahora lo sabía  
Justo cuando era de mañana  
Saliendo a caminar bajo el amanecer  
Una mariposa se posó en su mejilla  
Y el sonrió  
Y llegó otra  
Sus hoyuelos  
Sus hoyuelos eran su hogar  
Un hogar que no tenía problemas en compartir.


	7. Estrellas.

Sus ojos como el ópalo  
No eran negros en ningún sentido  
Pero tenían todas las luces en ellos  
La manera en que brillaban  
Brillaban cada que el sol le acariciaba  
Brillaban cada que el agua le usaba como espejo  
Y cuando la noche era nublada  
No había problema  
Porque las estrellas estaban en sus ojos  
Galaxias en sus iris  
Nebulosas en sus pupilas  
El universo en sus manos.


	8. Chapter 8

Una rosa  
Sus labios de esa manera asemejaban una rosa  
Encaprichados con algo  
Fruncidos   
Un puchero  
Una rosa.


	9. Todo brilla

No prestaba atención a nadie  
Su mirada fija en sus dedos  
Admirando la luz que traspasaba de ellos  
Acostado con su cabello como corona en el pasto  
Y se podía oír  
El viento suspiraba   
La hierba se inclinaba un poco más para poder acariciarle  
Pero él estaba ahí  
Inmune  
Sonriendo sin saberlo  
Cuándo iba a darse cuenta que él era la causa  
Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta que si todo brillaba, era por él.


	10. Chapter 10

Su creación fue algo así:  
Un poco de arcilla para sus pecas  
Algo de plata para su piel  
Una pizca de cobre en sus ojos  
Un toque de rosas en sus labios  
Las mejores perlas para sus dientes  
Las hadas esculpieron sus manos  
Los duendes crearon su risa  
Las sirenas su voz  
Las plantas suspiraron para darle brillo  
Una ninfa besó su frente para darle vida  
Y si él lloraba  
Si él lloraba, el viento le arrullaba y el cielo goteaba con él  
Su creación fue así  
Fue así  
Así.


	11. Nebulosa

En tonos rosas y azules  
Estar con él era como ver el mundo en tonos rosas y azules  
Y sus ojos eran las estrellas  
Sus hoyuelos sus anillos  
Todos los demás se movían a su alrededor  
Por él  
Él era el centro de su propia galaxia  
Los otros sus planetas  
Era inevitable  
Porque estar a su alrededor era ver todo en tonos azules y rosas  
En colores pastel  
Como una galaxia  
Como una nebulosa.


End file.
